


Evening Dances

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Pyrrha share a dance together. North Pole pairing. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Dances

Weiss Schnee was a very cunning and deliberate person. True to form, she'd had an ulterior motive when she'd offered to help decorate for the Beacon Ball in Team CFVY's absence. She hung the streamers and set the tables with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Enough so that Yang had taken notice, "Trying to impress Mr. Mystery with your decorating skills, hmm?" Weiss ignored the intrusive questions from her unbelievably curious teammate, filling her mind with focus on the task at hand.

Adorned in an elegant snow white ballgown, she was well prepared when the day of the Ball finally arrived, and she seized the opportunity. Standing on a chair to look over the heads of the large, bustling crowd before her, she scanned the faces for one which would be a million times more familiar. After a few minutes of careful searching, she found her target; a tall figure adorned in deep red, silently gazing out of the large window on the east wall. The dark night sky framed the figure beautifully, the shattered moon that hung above Remnant casting an illuminating shine into the room. Weiss clamored down from her perch and made her way towards the silhouette.

"Excuse me. Pardon. Excu-  _excuse_  me!" Weiss's voice wasn't the only thing that fell short of attracting the attention of her peers. Resorting to pushing and shoving, she forced her way through the crowd. She was jostled on her journey, and nearly turned around entirely, but she kept her feet directed at those large windows, not to be detoured from her mission.

"Hey, Snow Angel." Weiss turned in surprise, tilting her head far back to catch the deep blue gaze of her friend.

"Oh… hey, Neptune." Weiss tried to steady her emotions, burning with embarrassment at her feelings for the exchange student.

"Where're you headed? The dance floor's that way." Neptune had a certain charm about him, she must admit. But he wasn't what she was looking for.

"I know. I… would you mind helping me out?"

Neptune knelt down, the music and chatter all but drowning her voice out. "What was that?"

"Can you help me get to the windows?" She nearly shouted, standing on the balls of her feet to try and project her voice to him.

Neptune stood, looking around for the windows before spotting the large glass panels near the refreshment table. "Yeah, I can do that. Stay behind me!" He cut through the crowd like a lineman, his tall frame quickly attracting the attention of those in front of him and clearing the way. Finally making it to the windows, Weiss released the back of Neptune's suit jacket, anxiously searching for the woman she'd been approaching.

But she was gone. The dark red dress had moved away from the windows and had been swallowed whole by the hungry crowd of partygoers. Weiss sighed, searching for another chair to perch on. She'd find the woman yet.

"Oh, hey! Pyrrha's here!" Neptune waved at the tall Mistrali, catching her attention as she poured herself a glass of punch. Weiss followed his gaze, finding the JNPR team member within seconds.

"Bye, Neptune." She left him behind; he was just a distraction. Marching her way confidently towards her friend, she smiled. It was a small, kind smile, one that fit her face well in spite of its rarity. The corners of her lips tugged upwards, nearly enough to expose the pearly white teeth that hid behind them. Pyrrha smiled back, waving contently.

"Hello, Weiss." Her smile was so radiant it melted Weiss's heart to the core.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Are you… having fun here?" She tried to gather her wits, taking a moment to clear her mind of the fuzzy warmth that always threatened to overcome her whenever Pyrrha was around.

"Um… I suppose… the music is quiet enjoyable! But…" She looked away, sipping her punch to fill the silence.

"What is it? Do you want a different song? I could tell the DJ-"

"No, it's alright. I just… can't seem to find a dance partner." The redhead sipped her punch quietly, trying to fill the silence in the conversation.

"Oh? You haven't danced with anyone, yet?" Weiss could hardly contain her excitement.

"No, I'm afraid-"

"Can I have this dance?" Weiss extended a hand to the taller girl, not bothering to give her the opportunity to finish, lest someone else steal her away in the interim.

"Um… okay." There was a confused smile on Pyrrha's face as she took Weiss's hand. She hadn't exactly known the girl to be so high-spirited.

Weiss tried not to be thrown off by the way Pyrrha's hand nearly engulfed her own. The taller girl had rougher, stronger hands, but her touch was gentle. She led her to the dance floor with poorly hidden excitement. The song was slow, and Weiss was more than prepared for the dance. Taking Pyrrha's free hand in her own, Weiss took the lead, feet skillfully traveling over the floor.

"Thank you, Weiss. I was beginning to think no one would ask…" She sounded hurt, as if someone had let her down. As if she were expecting something from someone else. Weiss knew- heck,  _everyone_  knew but the blond oaf himself- but she didn't press the issue. She'd make the Mistrali forget about him entirely if she could.

"Well, I'm certainly glad we could spend this dance together." Weiss looked up at Pyrrha, the wide smile still shining on her face. In this moment, dancing with the Mistrali champion, she was the happiest she'd been in a long while.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Pyrrha! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've just… never seen you smile so openly before. You're normally much more reserved when I see you." Pyrrha was curious as to why the smaller girl was so happy. It was just a dance, after all.

"Well, perhaps I only open up to certain, special people?" Maybe a little  _too_ subtle, Weiss wasn't exactly well adept at opening up and communicating her feelings. However she was determined to get them across to Pyrrha.

" _I'm_  certainly not anything special." Pyrrha giggled at the thought, nearly breaking synch with Weiss's choreographed movements.

"And  _I_  disagree. You're practically the first freshman in Beacon history to hold their own against an entire team! Let alone look so graceful accomplishing it." The Schnee heiress tried not to gush, making her point as precisely as she would a strike from Myrtenaster.

Pyrrha chuckled, the melodic laughter like sweet honey to Weiss's ears. "Thank you, Weiss... I haven't quite been feeling my usual self this week. Your praise is really uplifting."

"Oh… don't mention it. It's not exactly selfless. What's been troubling you?"

"It's… Jaune… he doesn't seem to notice me…" She looked down at the shorter girl. Strikingly attractive, seemingly made out of porcelain, Pyrrha saw oceans of beauty in the elegant, regal girl. She wasn't surprised Jaune was so fixated on the heiress. That didn't stop her from being a little miffed.

"His loss. It's an honor to dance with you." Weiss smiled again, reluctantly breaking away as the song ended.

"Can we talk?" Pyrrha was forced to raise her voice as the next song started, an obnoxiously loud pop song. Even over the bubblegum beat, Yang's cheer of delight could be heard piercing the night.

"What was that?"

"Can we talk?" Again, Pyrrha raised her voice, trying hard to project over the crowd.  
Wiess sighed, taking the champion's hand yet again and leading her away from the dance floor. They walked out of the gymnasium and continued down the connecting hallway, away from the booming music.

"Talk about what," she finally answered, now that the distractions were behind them.

"About Jaune… and yourself. He's incredibly smitten with you." It wasn't exactly a secret, but Pyrrha still felt terrible saying it aloud in place of her leader.

"And I don't feel the same way about him." Weiss's matter-of-fact statement hung in the air like a heavy cloud.

"Why not just give him a chance? He's really a great guy…" Pyrrha felt the need to defend her leader. She felt so strongly for him, she hated to see him fail.

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel." Weiss looked back at her as they walked up a staircase.

"I… because he likes  _you_!" It was a pain to admit, but Pyrrha felt she had no right to Jaune's affection, especially if it were directed- albeit blindly- at someone else entirely.

"Can I ask you a question?" Weiss held tight to the redhead's calloused hands, pushing open a heavy, metal door. The roof of the tower was bathed in moonlight.

"Sure." Pyrrha looked around shocked to see no one on the roof.  _The party must be really good to have attracted everyone's attention._

"What if I told you I'm not in the least bit attracted to Jaune? What if I'm attracted to someone else?" She sighed, still holding on tightly to her hand.

"I'd ask who." Pyrrha's emerald eyes considered Weiss's petite frame for a few moments.

"Well… someone tall, talented… graceful… charming… someone who would most likely say no if I asked-"

"I doubt Neptune would deny you, Weiss."

"Would you let me finish!" Weiss stomped her foot angrily on the pebbled floor. Regaining her composure, she sighed, brushing dust off her dress that'd sprayed up from striking the roof. "Pyrrha. Remember when I'd asked you if we could be teammates?"

"Yes?" Pyrrha looked down at her confusedly. Weiss had asked her, then Jaune had flirtaceously asked them both-

"Pyrrha, you can't possibly be this dense!" Weiss grit her teeth, struggling to not be angry at her friend.

"Me?" Pyrrha placed a hand in her chest in disbelief. She'd never had anyone express interest in her, not even Jaune had seen her as anything more than a partner or a teammate. Let alone a woman of Weiss's distinction.

"Yes, you, you dolt!"

"Weiss, I… Me?" She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea someone could at all be interested in her. Men were intimidated by her, woman envied her skill. She'd felt doomed to a life of loneliness.

"Why not yourself? You're beautiful, amazing, kind, loyal, the strongest fighter in Beacon by far!" Weiss tried to keep eye contact with Pyrrha the whole time, but the girl continuously attempted to avert her own eyes, overcome with embarrassment.

"I'd never thought someone would ask  _me_ …" Pyrrha nearly smiled at the thought, looking down into Weiss's ice blue eyes. "Thank you, Weiss."

"W-well… what do you feel?" Weiss had never actually planned out their interaction past this. She'd expected Pyrrha to have politely declined her advances or at least continue her pursuit of Jaune. This was… delightfully unexpected.

Pyrrha bent down and answered Weiss with a kiss, pressing her lips against the shorter girl's forehead. Smiling, she brushed a few stray strands of the heiress's heir away from her face. "Yes! I-I mean, I feel the same."

Weiss's blank, unbelieving stare was quickly replaced with a deep red flush, her thin, pale skin quickly coloring with blood. "Oh… thank you, Pyrrha." She looked down, trying to piece together what'd just happened. She hadn't been expecting  _any_  of this to happen. Certainly not this smoothly.

"Did that bother you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-"

"No, no, Pyrrha. It's okay… I just… May I return the kiss?" She had to ask, Pyrrha was nearly a foot taller than her, and jumping would be ridiculously undignifying.

"Oh, of course." Pyrrha leaned over again bringing her face closer to her. Weiss reached up, caressing her cheek in her palm. She was holding beauty itself in the palm of her hand. Pressing her lips against Pyrrha's, she tasted victory for the first time.

The kiss took Pyrrha by surprise, she'd been expecting a much more platonic version, but she didn't pull away. She'd never kissed anyone before, certainly not anyone who burned with passion for her as Weiss did. She wrapped her arms around Weiss's petite frame, slowly lifting her up off her feet in a firm hug. The kiss was sloppy and unrehearsed, both girls entirely new to activity, but it was full of burning passion. Pyrrha quickly fell for the girl in her arms, her heart racing as she realized that someone on Remnant held the same burning desire she'd wanted Jaune to feel for her. And it was in Weiss. After a long while, she set the heiress back down on her feet, the cool taste of mint strong on her lips.

A warmth had spread through Weiss during the kiss, surging down from her lips and striking at her heart, making it race with excitement. "Pyrrha… we don't exactly need to return to the dance…" She smiled sheepishly at the implication.

"Well… what would you like to do, Weiss?" Elated at the kiss, Pyrrha was happy just simply being  _around_  Weiss.  _She kissed me! She wants to be with me! I don't intimidate her!_

"We  _could_  kiss some more." That was the polite option. There were others, of course.

"I'd like that… but can we sit? I don't want to ruin your dress by lifting you." She took Weiss's hand, leading her to one of the several benches that lined the roof. She looked to the door, quickly shutting it and locking the bolt with her semblance. She'd like privacy.

Weiss sat to her left, still several inches shorter than her, but more than eager to continue the kiss. Placing a hand on the redhead's lap to support herself, she leaned in, pressing her lips again, against those of the young Mistrali. She never closed her eyes, wanting to take in every detail of the kiss. Pyrrha's half-lidded eyes, her strong shoulders and long red hair. Her hand was resting on one of Pyrrha's thighs and she could feel thick muscles just beneath the skin. Her heart raced even faster and she desperately needed more contact. She slid onto Pyrrha's lap, finally level with the tall girl as her free hand reached up, tangling itself in the red locks.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Weiss, taking deep, calculated breaths. The girl was so small she felt as if she could snap her in half if she didn't control her emotions. She never broke the kiss, slowly taking control from the other as her kiss became more demanding.

Weiss's hands roamed, feeling toned muscle over toned muscle on her partner, perfectly manicured nails scratching at Pyrrha's deep red dress. They quickly made their way under the gown, fingertips tracing along the rough contours of her powerful thighs. The heiress was dangerously curious, slowly pushing forward in her trek to discover exactly where Pyrrha might stop her. Inches passed, Pyrrha still not having torn away from the kiss as Weiss reached the cloth of her underwear. The thong was to prevent visible lines in the dress, of course, but as Weiss ran her fingers over the v-shaped cloth, she could only imagine the curves it hugged underneath.

Pyrrha flushed, her face a bright red as she felt Weiss's curious fingers toying with the underwear. Even as Weiss's cool hand crossed its way from her outer thigh to her inner, she didn't stop her, curious to see just how far she would go.

Weiss jumped back in embarrassment as the back of her hand brushed against Pyrrha's crotch, not planning to have done that so soon. But when the Mistrali's only response was a soft sigh, she did it again. And again. And again. The next soft sigh came from the redhead as Weiss brushed the underwear aside entirely, touching the warmth of the woman's core.

"Weiss, you don't have to be afraid… it's fine," she tried to comfort her, the soft, teasing brushes Weiss made against her making her dizzy with desire.

"I- I was just being polite." Weiss's face was as red as Pyrrha dress.

"Please stop. We're both adults," Pyrrha giggled softly. She kissed Weiss's neck, trying to encourage the other to continue with her explorations.

"Well… okay…" Weiss, pushed the deep red cloth up Pyrrha's long legs, sliding the hem just past her stomach. The thong was black and made of cotton, Weiss toyed with the underwear, quickly slipping it down to her knees. Slowly, carefully, she dipped her fingertips into the core of the other, silently thanking her good judgment for manicuring her nails before the event. She started with two- which, she was assured from her countless hours of researching the subject- was the proper number to start with. One might not be enough, three or more might be impolite. She pushed through the girl's lips, stirring the slick honey that kept this place the sweetest. Pyrrha shivered, a sharp gasp filling the air between them as Weiss explored ever deeper. The girl's fingers were slender, but they searched with purpose, lighting fires along the nerves she touched, warming her from the inside. She could do nothing but moan, clenching tighter at the petite heiress.

Weiss felt empowered. Such a strong, talented and proud combatant, bending to her whim with just a couple of fingers? She nearly sighed herself, as Pyrrha's ruby painted lips kissed at her throat, but the taller girl was clearly less in control of herself than she. Bringing the soiled fingers to her lips, Weiss tasted daffodils and victory. She eagerly slid her hand back down, desperate for more of the tasteful dew. The digits buried deep, wrestling soft whimpers and loud sighs from the JNPR teammate, the taller girl's larger frame begging for another. Within minutes, Weiss's hand was soaked with pre-release even as the climax she was searching for from her lover eluded her.

Never one to take failure lightly, Wiess wiggled out of Pyrrha's arms, sliding to a kneeling position on the floor, her head between her legs. Pressing her porcelain lips against Pyrrha's warmth, she licked and suckled at the redhead, looking up into the emerald eyes, screwed shut from the sensation. She never relented, taking the small lovebud between her lips, she suckled at Pyrrha even more intently, listening as the moans grew louder and more enthused.

Pyrrha couldn't resist running her fingers through Weiss's long, silken hair, involuntarily tugging at the ivory ponytail whenever she ran her soft tongue against the bundle of nerves that ached for the slightest touch. She tried her best not to squeeze too tightly, Weiss's head precariously surrounded by her thighs. "Weiss… oh, Dust…" Breathy, repetitive sighs were all she could muster, her body a slave to the heiress's tongue. She craved more friction, her hips rolling against the pale face before her, begging for more contact- more warmth. Weiss provided, trading the slow, deliberate swipes of her tongue for quicker, more precise versions, a sly grin painting her face as she watched the taller girl all but writhe in ecstasy beneath her.

Fingers itching to take part in the unraveling of her lover, Weiss slid them back within her, smirk growing into a wide grin as Pyrrha tugged even harder at Weiss's hair, as if she held the reins to her own pleasure. She pulled Weiss's head in closer the edge of release so near, yet painfully far away.

Weiss drowned herself in the sweet nectar of the champion, licking and suckling until her mouth and tongue were all but coated with it. Keeping her charge just inches away from the edge of release, she never stopped suckling at her, occasionally straying from the core of her warmth to nibble at her chiseled stomach or thighs. If she could suspend the woman for eternity just on the edge of oblivion with nothing but her tongue, she would gladly spend every moment of it listening to the increasingly ragged gasps the redhead made. Her voice wavered, as if she were nothing more than a twig in a hurricane, moments from snapping. "Weiss… Weiss, oh no…"

Before the heiress could respond, Pyrrha's climax washed over her, the warm dew readily covering her face, chest and neck. Pyrrha's face glowed red from release and embarrassment, her breathing slowly returning to more rhythmic pace. Weiss grinned broadly, thoroughly pleased with her work. She stood up, reclaiming her seat next to Pyrrha, licking her lips before placing a small kiss at the girl's neck. "We can schedule when next we could perform coitus. Preferably somewhere more formal-"

Pyrrha grabbed the smaller woman, taking her in her arms and hugging her tightly, silencing her with a heated kiss. Weiss blushed, cheeks burning red. Finally, she closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the kiss, and she let the night take her.


End file.
